Once Was There, Now is Gone
by hottie from hell
Summary: Our four wolfs end up stuck in a city. While there Hige makes a human friend named Konis but what does Tsume have to say about it? For all Hige lovers!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Wolf's Rain. I only own Konis and Jaker.  
  
Hey this is just another fic I thought of at the top of my head. Sorry I made the first chap so long. But anyways, hope you have fun with it!  
  
Hige wandered the streets slowly sniffing the air for any food to eat. All he could smell was, people, salad and dogs. His stomach grumbled loudly and he put his hands on his stomach to try and sooth the feeling away. He'd been looking forever and still couldn't find a source of anything! No matter how far, long and hard he looked, he still couldn't find the least bit of meat to eat. He had set out to bring food back to the pack but found himself getting too hungry to even walk. He sniffed the air once again and this time found a source of food to eat. Hamburger!  
  
He sniffed the air once again and looked in the direction from where it was coming from. Jogging to find it, he searched the streets with his nose. He had his nose in the air and used the sent of it to lead him wherever it was. He was getting closer, he could almost taste it. He opened his eyes and could see some people looking at him with odd looks, so he slowed to a walk and continued slowly. He sniffed every now and then and still used his nose to lead him but didn't bother to let it show.  
  
He didn't want to bring odd attention to himself. Especially today. Now him Tsume, Kiba and Toboe were all stuck in this weird city with nothing but mostly salad, dogs and people. The wolf hunters outside of this city chased them all in here knowing they were wolves. Now all they had to do was stay low until they could get out of the city. All Hige had to do for now, was find himself lunch.  
  
There were two things he liked about being in a big city. Lots of food and tons of beautiful women. He sighed smiling as he thought about the entire woman he had saw today. Lots and lots of cute ones, but plenty of beautiful ones.  
  
He turned the corner and looked before he continued and saw the source of what he had smelled. A man with a hamburger stand stood waving a bell trying to get peoples attention. He got Hige's all right. Behind the man was another teen, just about Hige's age, holding a carton of hamburger used for the man with the stand. Hige looked at the other teen and thought about taking the carton but thought against it. It would be easy to take it, but not easy to get away.  
  
Hige looked at the man waving the bell and made a diversion in his head to take a hamburger patty. Quickly thinking of a way to get his attention away from the cart, he walked behind another man with a black jacket on, and followed him a few paces. Just a little further, a little more, now! He suddenly tripped the man with the black jacket making him fall into the teenager with a loud BANG! The man waving the bell spun around to see what the commotion was and saw his apprentice laying on the floor with hamburger meet spread around. Hige took his chance and ran away, but as he ran, he grabbed some burning patties and quickly shoved them in his pocket.  
  
What he didn't expect was the teenager lying on the floor saw him take it. "Hey! Come back here." He heard as he ran into the allies. Just as if it were some Hollywood movie, he entered a dead end of an alley. He looked for a place to hide but couldn't find any. He shoved the hamburger into his mouth chewing quickly then swallowed. It was hard to smallow because he didn't chew it up enough. He had to let himself nor breathe for a second or so, so he wouldn't cause himself to choke on it. Hige could hear the teen's footsteps coming closer and closer. He decided quickly on his plan of action and took it.  
  
The teen entered the frame of the alley and looked around. Dead end. Then where would he be? He stepped into the alley with red stained clothes from the hamburger and looked around. He listened real carefully and then heard a loud crash and saw tons of trash flooding the alleyway. "Ahah! I got you." He walked behind a giant garbage can and saw a brown furry figure huddled up shivering. He instantly felt bad for the creature and started talking to it. "Hey big guy," He looked around to see if that person had tried to escape. Not hearing or seeing him, he looked back to the 'dog.'  
  
The brown 'dog' looked up to meet the teen's eyes. He was average height with curly brown hair and a blue sweater on with baggy pants. He reached his hand out carefully waiting for the 'dog' to sniff it. Hige sniffed his hand and then let the teen pet him on the head. The teen petted him and rubbed behind his ears the knelt down to level with him. Hige instantly jumped up and started acting friendly to him. He wagged his tail and sat down in front of him. The teen smiled and then turned his head back to the front of the alley.  
  
He sighed then stood up and looked down at Hige. "I got to go now pup. Nice seeing you. Oh hey, I know you can't understand a word I'm saying, but if you ever get hungry, stick around town. We feed strays. Plus, if you see a guy with a yellow sweater some where around here, bite his ass for me. See ya!" He then ran off back to the area where the cart was. Hige stayed in wolf form for a minute then went back to human as he walked off. He took his yellow sweatshirt off and stuffed it in his black shirt and continued on.  
  
Now with a full stomach, he walked back to the area where everyone was staying. Walking into the abandoned building, he heard Toboe's giggle and looked up to see him laughing at Tsume who had tripped over a woodpile and land on his butt. "It's not funny!" Tsume hissed then got up. He dusted of his butt then looked down to see Hige enter the building.  
  
Hige sighed and climbed the stairs that led to the top floor. He looked around for Kiba but didn't see him anywhere. He then sat down and listened to Toboe and Tsume argue over simple things. Finally Toboe noticed him then said, "Hey Hige! Find any food?"  
  
He straitened himself up and looked away from Toboe. "No." He lied. He looked over to him and saw him with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Oh well, I'm awful hungry. Kiba can't find food either but he decided to keep looking. I was hoping someone would find some by now."  
  
"Sorry runt. Wish I would have, then I would have given you some." He looked away kind of feeling guilty for not bringing some back. He looked at Tsume who had a weird glance on him. Hige looked him in the eye trying to read what he was saying.  
  
"I think you did. I can smell food all over you from here. Where were you exactly?"  
  
"I didn't! I ran into the other kid who was selling food. I've been out there looking all over town." He then got up and looked around the building. It wasn't much. A few boxes here and there, a lot of burnt wood and some hay spread out across the ramp. He walked over to where the hay was and laid down and closed his eyes.  
  
"No, you should be out there with Hige and help him find food before I eat you alive." Hige opened one of his eyes and looked at Tsume. He did look serious. Grumbling to himself, Hige got up and walked over to the stairs and walked down.  
  
He'd have to make some disguise to hide himself from that other teen. He threw his sweater up to the ledge of the ramp and continued walking. Damn, he couldn't even sniff any out anymore. What was this? A completely vegetarian city? There was no meat anywhere. If they had to eat nothing but salad and fruit this would be the top place to stay.  
  
He could smell Kiba off in the distance and walked on. At least Kiba was out here too. All he had to o was watch out for that teen. Hige hoped he didn't recognize his face because if he did he would be dead.  
  
Walking into the heart o the city, he saw tons of stores lined up in the area with little kids running and playing all around. He bumped into a few people who sent him off track of where he was walking. He couldn't get three feet without being hit and shoved to the other side of the street. Grumbling, he shoved back whenever he was shoved somewhere. He was on a mission to find food, not become a soccer ball.  
  
He still couldn't sniff out any meat. This was starting frustrate him beyond all lines. Looking ahead, he saw Kiba talking to a group of people who appeared to be showing him somewhere. He most likely stopped and asked for help. Human.  
  
Hige looked for another way to go figuring Kiba had looked through this area already. Maybe if he went back to that cart he could get some food again. But he didn't want to get caught by that teen that was after him. That would be the last thing he needed. If he went to wolf form and acted like a dog he could get some food and bring it back to them. But if he had to hold that food in his mouth that long it would make him hungry and he would probley eat it on the way.  
  
He could go back and get Tsume, Toboe and Kiba to come and get some, but Tsume would refuse for any food from a human. Even if it was going to keep them alive. He was just too stubborn.  
  
Hige walked down the streets and decided to take a short cut through the alleyways. It would be much quicker and faster to get to the other end of the city. He would just have to refuse to eat the food and carry it back to them. Walking at a steady pace, Hige heard someone walking closely behind him. He didn't bother turning his head and kept walking at a faster pace.  
  
The footsteps continued to stalk him throughout the alleys and he finally brought courage to himself and looked behind himself but what was behind him made gasp out loud. The teen at the hamburger cart was standing right there with a glare on his face.  
  
Hige watched the teen for a second deciding what to do. He couldn't just run, this teen knew the alleyway better then he did. That and the teen was probley faster then him. He wouldn't have a chance of getting away no matter what he did. He had to think quickly.  
  
"Have a nice meal?" the teen said provokingly. Hige swallowed the scratched his head smiling.  
  
"Actually, that food was for my dog." He opened his eyes to see what the teen's expression would be. The teen looked at him with understanding eyes with a little bit of wondering in them.  
  
"So why didn't you ask for some instead of taking it?"  
  
Hige thoughts about that for a minute then said, "I didn't know that you guys gave I for free so I took it. Besides, there's no other place that sells meat in this town."  
  
"Oh," The teen looked at him with a wondering look again then said, "There's plenty of places. Are you new here?"  
  
Hige brought his hands inside his pocket then said, "Well, I guess I kinda am. I've never been here before and I'm staying for a while." He then thought again then said, "So yeah I guess I am kinda new."  
  
"Figured." He then took a few steps forward and then held out his hand. "Names Konis." He smiled and waited for Hige to return his name.  
  
"Uh, names Hige." He slowly let his hand out and let Konis shake his hand. He was careful not to squeeze to hard.  
  
"So, uh, you were having trouble finding food?" He asked looking at Hige.  
  
Hige smiled to himself then said, "Yeah, do you think you could possibly help me abit?" He opened his eyes and saw Konis nod then turn his body around and wave for Hige to follow.  
  
Hige and him walked by each other talking a little bit about the city and it's remains and why there was so little meat around. "It's because we give away free meat a lot so the companies don't give us as much. We don't want them to starve to we continued giving away meat but only to stray animals. People can do work but the animals can't."  
  
Hige looked ahead of himself as they walked then asked, "So Konis, how old are you?"  
  
"16 next month. You?"  
  
"Uh yeah around there. I mean 16. (A/N: I don't actually know his age so bare with me.) Well, yeah I am."  
  
Konis looked at him with a side-glance then asked, "Do you not really know how old you are?"  
  
Hige smiled then said, "No, I see a beautiful woman over there though." He lied. Konis looked around trying to find out whom he was talking about. He looked around but eventually gave up on trying to spot the girl out.  
  
Hige and him went back to talking and Hige told him a little bit about him and how he really didn't live anywhere. "Yeah, I have two older brothers, Tsume and Kiba then a little brother Toboe. What about you?"  
  
Konis was quite for a second the said, "I only have an older brother who right now is outside the city. My parents died about three years ago." He went quite again then looked at Hige who only replied, "I'm sorry."  
  
Konis sighed then said, "Don't be. Besides, I still got a brother. If I didn't have him I don't know where I would be. I work for Jaker, the hamburger guy, and he gives me enough money to survive without my brother here. He's almost like the...father I never had."  
  
"What about you're brother what does he do?" Hige asked as they turned the corner to another section of the city.  
  
"He works outside the city on basic things. Things every city needs." Hige looked at him wondering why he wasn't telling him what he worked for. He ignored the subject then watched as Konis dodged a few people in the streets. He laughed then said, "After a while you get good at dodging people. It's almost natural to me now. That's how I spotted you out in the town square. You stand out when you run into people."  
  
Hige laughed as he ran into a group of people. He never would be good at this. Konis walked inside a store and continued walking to the way back. Hige walked behind him wondering why they were in here. There was no meat in sight. He couldn't even smell any. "Uh, Konis where are we?"  
  
Konis waved his hand for him to follow more then went back to the 'Employees only' section. Hige followed behind him and felt a huge chill come over him. They were inside a giant freezer. "Gets kinda cold in here so I wear sweaters."  
  
Hige nodded slowly as his teeth chattered from being cold. Konis walked inside of a iron door and held it open for Hige to follow. Hige walked inside and smelled all the meat inside of the area. It all smelled so good he just wanted to jump on the shelves and eat it all but he had to keep his composer.  
  
Konis turned then said, "Take whatever. You can take as much as you'd like if it's for dog." He smiled then turned and grabbed some meat too. He put it inside a blue bucket and handed the bucket to Hige who still stood in aw over all the food. Konis laughed then said, "You don't have to act dead. It'll be here forever basically."  
  
Hige snapped back into reality then said, "Oh yeah I know, I was just, yeah," He smiled then started to take meat off the shelves too. After they had finished, Konis carried the bin while Hige opened the doors and lead him out of the store.  
  
They walked down the blocks and laughed now and then about all the meat spilling out from the box. "Hey Hige, hold on a second I have an idea." He handed Hige the bin then came back a minute later with a strong muscle man that seemed to be really nice. Konis took the bin from Hige then handed it to the man.  
  
"This is Charlie. He helps with the meat company." Hige looked up to Charlie who only smiled because his hands were full carrying the bin. After walking another half a mile, Hige told them he could take it from here and he took the box and walked on. He waved good-bye to Konis and Charlie. Charlie waved back but Konis told him he would see him later.  
  
When Hige got to the building, he walked inside to see Kiba, Tsume and Toboe all sitting and talking on the floor. When Hige walked in with the bin, they all stopped talking and ran over to him to help him with the food. Toboe was most pleased and kept saying, "Thank you, Thank you!"  
  
Hige just smiled and handed Tsume the bin to take care of. "Smells like humans." He said as he set it down.  
  
"Yeah I got it from a market." Hige said as he settled himself down.  
  
"No, humans who just were here. The scent is still strong." He looked closely at the bin and checked it for anything he wouldn't like. Hige watched him and sighed. Tsume would never trust humans for as long as he lived. If he ever did it would be the greatest thing on earth. Hige looked over to Kiba and Toboe looking at it closely.  
  
"It's cold and hard and my teeth can't munch it." Toboe whined still trying to eat a piece.  
  
Hige laughed. "No runt. You have to let the sun get to it first. It's still frozen from being in a freezer." He walked over and took the piece from Toboe and put it in a spot where the sun was. He then looked back to the rest of the pile and brought it over to the sun. It looked like it would be too much for all of them but they would all be able to eat it in less then seconds. Hige then left the sunned area and went over to the hay beds and lay down.  
  
For the first time in his life he had met a human who was somewhat a friend. He knew that if Tsume found out it would be the last of him. Best keep the new low and not mention it to him. If he did Tsume would chase the kid down or kill Hige. He never trusted humans. But why would Konis keep what his brother worked for away? Maybe he didn't want to tell or maybe he didn't even have a brother. But whatever it was, he didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to keep it away from everyone. Especially Hige. He didn't even want to talk about him. Konis didn't even tell Hige his brother's name. Another thing he didn't mention was his parent's death or what had happened to them.  
  
Hige rolled over onto side and listened to the wind howling through the building. He shuddered and thought back to those people who had chased them inside the city. If it weren't for them they would all be sleeping in some kind of a den or something right now. That and they would probley still be complaining about how hungry they really were. Plus Hige would have never met Konis.  
  
Konis had no idea about who Hige really was. All he knew was he was some boy who was lost in the city and didn't know where he was. Hige could never show his true identity to Konis. Plus, they all wouldn't be here all that long. In the end they would all leave the city and Hige would never see Konis again. Simple as that. Konis wouldn't even know where Hige went. He would just wake up one day to find out Hige left. It would be kind of hard to just leave without saying good-bye, but who even said they had to be friends? They had just met. It wasn't like they were friends.  
  
Hige sat up and looked over at the meat. It was almost thawed. He could see through the corner of his eyes, Toboe looking at it as if it were going to get up and walk away. Hige knew how hungry he was. Poor Kiba though, he had been searching the whole day to try and find food and still he hadn't discovered anything. Then Hige on the other hand, found some but ate it all without giving any. Tsume had almost found out, but luckily he didn't. But even luckier he didn't find out about the friend of Hige's if you could call him that. If he had, Hige would be even deader.  
  
"Hige? Is it done yet?" Toboe whined.  
  
Hige sat up and looked to the meat. "Yeah, sure." He then turned around and fell back into the hay beds falling into a deep sleep. He didn't realize how tired he even was. He was too tired to eat! In his sleep he could hear everyone eating the meat that only made him dream about the pack he lived in.  
  
(()) (Hige's dream)  
  
Waking up Hige looked around to see everyone gone. Wondering where they went then saw Konis standing before him holding some hamburgers. "Here Hige." His voice echoed, "take this for your pack." He dropped the meat on the floor and then left vanishing in thin air slowly.  
  
"Konis wait!" Hige yelled. Hige then ran over to the meat and picked it up. He looked down to the floor and noticed something red liquid flooding out of nowhere.  
  
"Hige!" A voice yelled out of nowhere. It sounded like Konis. "Hige help me!" The voice echoed. Hige dropped the meat and looked around the room. The voice was coming from everywhere.  
  
Hige saw a shadowy form appear in front of him out of nowhere. He screamed and stumbled back to fall flat on his back. Everything from then happened in slow motion. The shadowy figure loomed over Hige and suddenly, for a mere second, he could see a face. The face was almost pure white and had a scar running down his lower lip. Then the face appeared shadowy again and spun around.  
  
The red liquid he had seen on the floor flooded around him and then flowing in the blood he saw a body with a blue sweater on. The body was on its stomach with its back showing in the air. Hige stood up and waded over to the body and looked at it. The figure suddenly turned over and as close as Hige could see, the body was Konis.  
  
Hige thought Konis was dead but found himself wrong when he started talking, "Hige run. Get out of here before he kills your pack. I tried to warn you...I tried." Then the body sunk in the red liquid and Hige was once again standing by himself.  
  
"Konis, no." Hige looked down into the redness and put his hands into it searching for the lost friend. "Konis! Konis come back. Who?! Who is going to kill them?" He searched some more but still couldn't find him. "Konis!"  
  
Hige got up and stood by himself looking down where Konis had just been. He then heard gunshots ringing all around him. Then tons of wolves were howling in pain. The sound made him grow suddenly worried inside. Then appearing from nowhere, three bodies were floating in the red liquid. Hige looked at them and then realized who they were.  
  
He stumbled back into the red liquid but shot right back out of it. There was Toboe, Kiba and Tsume all floating in the liquid all dead from the gunshots. From nowhere, he could hear the voices of them echoing in the air, "Traitor,"  
  
"No! I didn't mean to! I was just trying to feed the pack." He fell to the floor covered in the red liquid and sobbed.  
  
The voices started up again saying, "You're not in this pack."  
  
Then the voices, bodies and red liquid all disappeared and he found himself alone once again but this time in a white room. He sat alone shaking from the sight of what he had just seen. Then a new voice rang through the air. A hard dark laughing of a man. The laughing wouldn't stop and Hige found himself surrounded by the men who had chased them all into the city. The held up their rifles and fired at him.  
  
The next thing he knew was he was falling nowhere. Just falling in some black space. He could hear all the voices echoing inside his head. What Tsume, Toboe, Kiba and Konis had all just said. Slowly he passed out of the dream.  
  
(())  
  
Hige shot up with a start and looked around the room. He was covered in his own sweat from the dream he had just had. Thinking back to it, he realized what happened.  
  
'Was it all real?' He looked around the area searching for everyone. By himself, he saw Toboe and Kiba and then off far away from them, he saw Tsume leaning against the railing of the ramp in a deep sleep. 'No, they're here, they're fine.' He lowered himself back down to the hay and lay there thinking what had just happened. 'I need to get sleep. Somehow I know that dream was saying something.' He then fell back to sleep still shaking from the dream.  
  
(())  
  
Hige woke the next morning to find everyone still asleep. Sighing, he got up and walked past a heavy breathing Toboe who seemed to be smiling in his sleep. At least he had a good dream. Hige walked down the stairs trying to be careful so it wouldn't clank loud enough to wake them all up.  
  
When he reached the bottom, he looked up to see everyone still asleep. Hige continued walking outside to find everything quite empty. It was very early in the morning and most people were still trying to get some sleep. He looked around the area and remembered where he had gone to find Konis yesterday. As he walked down the streets, more and more people appeared as they were all slowly waking up.  
  
Hearing the sound of the bell that Jaker used everyday to try and get costumers. Following the sound, he could slowly start to smell the meat he would sell. Finally seeing him in sight, he could see Konis standing next to him, yawning like he had just got up. Hige ran over to him and waved trying to get his attention.  
  
Konis saw him out of the corner of his eye and waved back. "Hey Hige!" Hige smiled as he reached Konis.  
  
Konis and Hige stood by each other quite for a second both watching Jaker sell some food to two young boys needing sausage. After Jaker sold it, he turned around and waved to Hige. Hige smiled at him still unsure of what Jaker would do from yesterday's events.  
  
Jaker turned around and started talking to Hige and Konis. "Hey Hige, heard lots about you." Hige gave a small laugh, as did Konis. "Now remember next time to ask for the food, not take it. Very bad thing for you to do."  
  
Konis turned to Hige smiling then said, "If you ever need more of that food I gave you yesterday, just come by and ask and I'll give it to you."  
  
Hige smiled. "What time do you get done with work?"  
  
"Around the afternoon. Do you think we could hang out around then?" Konis asked.  
  
"Yeah sure why not. I'll meet you back over here if you want. This is the only section of town I really remember."  
  
Konis laughed then looked at Hige again. "Hey where's that dog of yours?"  
  
Hige realized what he was asking then covered up. "Oh, uh he's around. He just wonders town as the day goes on. Most likely because everything I do is boring so he's got to find something more fun to do. So I'll meet you here around noon then?"  
  
"Yeah sure. See you then. Bye!"  
  
Hige waved bye as he ran off in the other direction. He wasn't gong anywhere in particular. Just looking for something to do. He could maybe take Toboe out with him in the town. He could teach him a little about getting woman. Yeah. That would be great.  
  
Turning to wolf form, he ran down the streets as fast as he could go heading back to the building where everyone was. Finally having the building in sight, he went back to human and walked the rest of the way. When he entered the doors, he saw Tsume looking down from the ramp to him. Hige ignored his glare and climbed the steel stairs.  
  
As he got up, he noticed Tsume's eyes following him closely. Sighing, he continued walking to over to they hay beds and found Kiba and Toboe looking at each other closely obviously in a deep conversation.  
  
As Hige entered the area of the hay, everyone looked at him closely like he just did something wrong. Hige stopped in his tracks and looked at Tsume whose eyes were straight on him. "What?" Hige asked looking at everyone.  
  
His eyes cut back to Tsume as he begun, "Who's Konis?" 


	2. Looks like a dog, but is a Wolf

Hey thanks for all the great reviews I've gotten so far. They're wonderful. But anyways, sorry I couldn't make this chapter as long as the last one I did. The words didn't come to me as well as other chapters. It took me around 5 days to write this when the 1st chap only took me around one.  
  
So read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
-------------------------  
  
(HIGE'S POV)  
  
"Who's Konis?" Tsume asked.  
  
I looked at him blankly for a second wondering what he meant. Then it hit me. Konis? What did he know about Konis? I swallowed hard as I begun to ask, "How do you know about Konis?" I could feel everyone stare at me. All their eyes melting through every inch of my body.  
  
"How do I know about Konis?" He asked as he leaned against the railing of the ramp looking at me with his intensely cold eyes. "I saw you talk to him today. It's kind of obvious who he is. He's definitely not a wolf and you two are friends. Wolfs and humans don't mix." He said sort of giving me a smirk.  
  
My anger level burst way up from that smirk. Who does he think he is? Without thinking, I yelled, "How would you know humans and wolves don't mix when you were the one using them all your life? You're so damn desperate you had to use humans to help you!"  
  
Before I even realized what had happened, his fist went right in my face knocking me back so I was looking straight up at him. He looked down on me with an evil glare. I guess I shouldn't have said that. He looked as though he was about to attack me again when Toboe loomed over me. Damn runt. He should stay out of this. He always thinks he can do something, but really, he's a small runt who can't change a thing.  
  
I glanced up at Toboe trying to glare at him so he would get out of this. One thing I was sure of, if I can't get him out of this from anger he might get hurt from being hit. While looking at him, out of the corner of my eye, I was surprised at what I saw. Kiba just sat there; glaring at me like I had just killed someone he had loved or cared about. Why? Wouldn't he be beside Toboe, trying to stop Tsume? But then, he is one to hate humans. He hates them like he would hate seeing his pack being killed in front of his own two eyes. Even though I'm about to get killed by Tsume.  
  
"Don't hurt him!" Toboe yelled as Tsume shoved him out of the way. Surprising how offended I made Tsume. Well, then again, I did call him dependant enough to turn to humans. Tsume was just about to punch me again when I moved out of the way dodging his attack. His fist missed my head by an inch and went straight into the cold steel floor. He growled from the pain and lunged at me again. I didn't want to really fight back. I just would dodge his attacks then wait for him to come back then dodge it again.  
  
I dodged another one of his blows, which landed only centimeters from my face. Ok, he's starting to get closer. He came back at me again and this time, out of his luck, struck me in the face hard enough to send me flying back.  
  
Lying on my side for a second, I listened to him stand still, breathing heavily. I didn't want to move to provoke him again. Waiting until he finally walked away, I stood up and looked to my fellow companions. Only Toboe faced me, the rest looked away like I never existed. I grumbled to myself, and then walked down the stairs. I couldn't stay here for right now, besides, I still had about a day left to walk around before I had to come back. That and I had to meet Konis.  
  
I walked towards the exit of the building. As I walked out, I realized, what was happening right now. A feeling came to me I hadn't felt for years. A human feeling that only the humans would feel. Loneliness. And sadness. It hurt. It didn't hurt like someone just stabbed me; it felt as though I had just been punched in my heart. This couldn't be happening.  
  
I stopped and looked back to the building. I couldn't hear them talking or even moving. But I could hear them breathing. I could also hear myself breathing, something that caught my attention. It wasn't the sound of my normal breathing, it was shaky and I couldn't control it. Quickly looking away from the building, I ran. I didn't stop. I couldn't even see where I was going.  
  
Running into a few people, I felt their ruff hands shove me to the earth's cold floor. Cold. Everything was cold. After lifting myself up, I looked around and saw where I was. I was at the same place where I had met Konis. In the alley where he had been so kind to me. He didn't know what I was I think. He thought I was some dog. A dog! How could I look like a dog? Was it because of my collar?! Was it the fact I didn't attack him?! Why did he think I was a dog? Am I so low to the earth that I look like a dog? Do I look so gentle and caring enough to be a dog? Who does he think I am? I'm not a low life dog wondering the street looking for food from some human! I am a wolf! Not a fucking dog.  
  
No! I fell to the floor and changed to wolf form. I couldn't be acting like this. He just thought I was a dog. No big deal I guess. Looking to the people walking by, I watched them just quickly glance at me and continue walking. They didn't know. They didn't know who I really was. Did I really look like a dog? Is this who I am? What am I?  
  
Lying down, I closed my eyes and thought back to my pack. I wasn't sure what had just happened. I wasn't sure if they pushed me out of the pack or if they just wanted me gone for a few minutes. I wasn't sure about anything. Not even sure who I was.  
  
I could hear the sound of Jaker's bell ringing loudly in my ears. I could hear Konis yelling loudly above the crowd for people to buy some fresh hotdogs. I opened my eyes and I could see him walking. Walking away from me like he never saw me. I guess he shouldn't have. I look like a dog. He sees dog's everyday. So I shouldn't just stand out to him. Just as I thought he would walk by without even glancing at me, he looked towards the alley and smiled.  
  
I looked up at him and looked away. I couldn't accept the food from him. But he walked over to me and stuck the food in my face. Damn kid. I could smell the aroma of the food lingering inches away. Drooling, I looked to the food and grabbed it as quick as lightning. Shocked, he lunged back and landed on his back.  
  
I dropped the food and looked at him. I hope I didn't hurt him. He looked up at me and smiled again. I gave a wolf smile back and walked over to him to see if he was okay. He only laughed and used my back to balance him as he got up. After he was standing on his feet, I went back to the food I had dropped and ate it as quick as I could.  
  
He petted me on the head and walked away. Guess he had to go back to work again. Well, I would see him around noon. Watching him walk away, I ran off into the crowd of people and began running with all my speed and might. I could smell Kiba in the distance. Running in his direction, I continued to dodge people who appeared in my way. A little kid in front of me, bent down to pick up her doll she dropped, I would have dodged her but too many people were right beside her, instead I leaped over her.  
  
Kiba's scent was getting closer now, he was almost in front of me. Now I could see him, he was looking in my direction. He seemed, curious to what I was doing. But then he grew angry and looked away. Well, it's not like I care anyways, I ran right past him as quick as a heartbeat. I don't know why I'm running so fast. I guess because of the fact that I never get to run where I like. I'm always following Kiba's lead. For now, I can run where I like.  
  
I slowed my pace and stopped. Looking up, I saw a brick building directly in front of me. Dead end. I looked behind myself and saw no one behind me. Going back to human form began to walk back to where I had begun running.  
  
Sniffing the air, I could now smell Toboe walking somewhere near here. How did he get so close to here? I could smell his scent strongly, but one thing stuck out about his scent, his fear. I wonder why I can smell his fear so much.  
  
Looking back to where I was walking, I got worried and jogged to where I could smell him. Now that I was in human form, I could see much higher up and I would be able to tell if I saw him. Looking above the human's heads, I could see him wondering the streets bumping into people here and there. He looked scared out of his mind. He turned his head and saw me standing there with a confused look on my face.  
  
He all of a sudden ran towards me and practically jumped in my arms. "Hige! Oh man Hige I'm so glad you're here!" I stood still trying not to move because if I did he would surely fall out of my arms. Finally, I dropped him to the floor and looked down at him.  
  
(Writer's POV)  
  
"What's wrong runt?" Hige expected him to be so happy for finding him here. But what he told him shocked him to no ends.  
  
"The soldiers that chased us into the city, they invaded the building we were staying in! I saw Tsume get shot in his arm before he made me run away from the area. I don't know what happened to him." He sobbed as he sat on the ground not looking at Hige.  
  
Hige looked down at him with wide eyes shocked as hell wondering where he would be. "Toboe come on." He said as he helped Toboe to his feet. "We have to find Kiba." Toboe stood by Hige still shaking while he let Hige help him up. "Can you stand?" Hige asked looking down to Toboe. Toboe shook his head and watched as Hige stood in front of him with his back towards him. "Jump on." He said as he offered Toboe a piggyback ride.  
  
Toboe nodded and jumped on his back and held onto his shoulders tight. Hige ran through the crowd of people sniffing the air trying to find his scent. When he caught it, he followed it until he finally saw him running in the distance. "Kiba!" Hige shouted trying to get his attention.  
  
Kiba stopped running and looked at him trying to decide what to do. He looked behind himself and ran over to Hige. "They're all over the place Hige. And they've got Tsume." Hige looked at Kiba and nodded. They all knew they would have to hurry and find a place to hide.  
  
All of them running, Kiba on his own and Hige carrying Toboe on his back, they all set forward to find a place where they would be able to hide until they could get Tsume. Toboe looked behind himself and saw a few soldiers running at them. "Hurry!" He yelled.  
  
Kiba lead them to an intersection where a few sewer entrances lay in the middle of the street. Bending down, he yanked it off and helped Toboe lower himself down then lowered himself down knowing Hige could do it just fine. From up above he could hear Hige mumbling to himself about something like a 'sensitive nose'.  
  
He waited with Toboe until Hige jumped down pinching his nose with his fingers. "Damn this place stinks." He hissed quietly.  
  
"Well it's better then being up there," he said as he started walking down the dark tunnel. As he walked with Toboe then Hige behind him, their feet would make the sounds of water splashing from each step.  
  
Hige continued complaining about the scent as Toboe often asked if Tsume would be all right and if they would find him as Kiba remained quite about everything. He wasn't sure what was going to happen in this city, but he was sure they would find Paradise with Tsume even if it cost their lives to get him back.  
  
Sorry. I wasn't able to make it longer. Please review! I want to know what you think of the whole entire thing so far. Give me a little ideas or something you might want to see happen. 


	3. White Water Dark Tunnel

Disclaimer- I do not own wolf's rain.  
  
Hey! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love them so much! I know some of you started to get a little frustrated at why I wasn't updating so I hurried my butt into doing it. Anyways, I was also at a boring spot for me and I was kind of bored of writing that part so it took me a little while. But I got that part done with and I was doing a more interesting one. So anyways, I hope you all have fun reading this chapter because I had fun writing...some parts.  
  
Well I better let you all onto the chapter now. Good luck!  
  
The three wolves crouched in the sewer way, trying to make as little noise as possible. From up above them, gunfire rang throughout the area followed by loud screams from woman and shouting cries from children.  
  
"I wonder what's going on up there?" Hige asked as he looked towards the ceiling. The gunfire slowed down and then there was nothing but silence.  
  
"It stopped." Toboe pointed out.  
  
All of them looked at each other in the darkness all trying to read each other's thoughts. Hige and Kiba nodded and continued walking. As they walked, the sewer was slowly lighting up as little light was appearing in a separate tunnel way. The light first appeared green as it reflected off the water making the walls appear to have a slight glow.  
  
Kiba stopped then turned to Hige and Toboe. "Sssh, listen," everyone stopped moving and listened not even daring to move. "A river." Kiba said.  
  
"Let's go!" Hige said running past Kiba heading in the direction of the river. He was closely followed by Kiba and Toboe who were all making loud splashing noises.  
  
Finally they reached the end of the tunnel where large bars blocked anything except water from getting out or in. "Move aside." Kiba said slightly pushing Hige to the back.  
  
With his massive wolf jaws, he pulled the bars apart making them wide enough for them to escape. Kiba jumped out first followed by Hige then Toboe who tripped on the way out. Falling on Hige, they both fell to the floor to only receive glares from Kiba, as he was slightly startled from the commotion. Hige and Toboe smiled and stood up which Hige punched Toboe in the arm.  
  
Looking around, they had entered a forest with tons of large trees and ivy growing just about everywhere. The sewer they had just jumped out of was hidden inside a large hill that followed back to the city. The river was flowing at a deep and fast rate and was about 15 feet wide. The water was all white meaning it was all fast water with tons of rocks. The forest seemed to give an image of peace that was taken away by the human who added the sewer.  
  
"We'll have to cross if we want to reach the city." Kiba said as he started for the river.  
  
"Yeah but wouldn't the city be behind us?" Hige asked staying in his place. If the sewer were behind them then the city would also be behind them.  
  
"Yes. The city is behind us but if we want to get into the city without any fuss, then we'll take this way." He waded into the river and stopped. Looking behind himself, he saw both nervous and feared looks on Toboe and Hige. "If you want to save Tsume then follow me. If not, then you can keep here."  
  
Toboe and Hige looked at each other then nodded. Kiba was right. They walked into the river and waited for Kiba's lead. Hige knowing Toboe wasn't as strong grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him into the water holding on tight. As they waded more and more into the water slightly getting pushed aside from the rapid currents.  
  
Toboe held on tight to Hige's sleeve also knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against the rapid currents. The water was stronger then it looked. What was so strong about it was the undertow. Pushing their feet with the current as their body's pushed to go the other way.  
  
As they went further and further towards the middle, the water slowly got deeper and deeper. It was deep enough now to reach Hige's waist leaving it to Toboe's chest. He was practically swimming now as he clutched Hige's arm holding on for him life.  
  
Hige was trying to hold on to Toboe. He knew that if anything happened to him, Tsume would surely kill him. Him and Toboe were like two brothers that had been separated for ages then just found each other by luck. Anyone who didn't know about both of their pasts would think they were both brothers of some sort. That was though, if Tsume wasn't really killed. But hey, Tsume was a good fighter, he would be fine.  
  
"This water is getting deep," Toboe said. He was just about to take another step when a huge wave came over him forcing him to loose his footing. If it weren't for Hige's strong grip he would have definitely fallen into the freezing cold river. Hige's grip on Toboe made him loose his footing on the rock he had balanced on forcing him to fall further into the water. He felt the coldness rush over him as he was forced underwater still gripping onto Toboe pushing him above the water so he wouldn't go under as well. His feet pushed around in the water trying desperately to find any kind of rock or footing possible.  
  
His thoughts were all rushed onto the fact of not letting Toboe go under. Toboe wasn't as good of a swimmer with him still being young and he wouldn't do well if he was rushed underwater. Hige felt the need of more air rise stronger in stronger as he tried hopelessly to come above water. Starting to panic, he kicked even more ruff with his feet to find any footing that he could stand on.  
  
All thoughts in his head were headed in finding a way to surface in the river. He could feel Toboe start to panic as he realized Hige wasn't coming up any time soon. Hige's lungs were now in a painful state as he was about to breathe for air. Just as he was about to think nothing would bring him to the surface, he felt a grip of hands reach down and pull him above the surface. Taking as big of a breath as he could, he now realized he was above the air.  
  
Looking to the pair of hands that had pulled him up, he saw Kiba half swimming half standing next to him looking for reassurance on Hige's face. "All right?" He asked. Hige nodded and realized Kiba was still holding onto his arm. Kiba was pretty strong for being able to hold onto himself, Hige and Toboe in a giant river that was almost forcing their lives away. Hige started to swim towards shore still clutching onto the still frantic Toboe with a little help from Kiba who was also swimming.  
  
Once they reached the shore, Kiba grabbed onto the ledge and helped Hige up as he helped Toboe up. Then he lifted himself up and looked back to the river they had just crossed. The river was much more rougher then what it had looked like. Looking back to his shaken up pack, he noticed how little it looked without Tsume being around. Tsume was almost like the second leader of the pack. He cared for each and every one of them though he never showed it on the outside. He was like and older brother to Toboe and a half- witted father to Hige in some ways. He was really brave at that. But he was always there beside you at the roughest times even though you never saw it. Everyone judged him as being the tuff guy who didn't care about a single life or living thing, but deep down, he cared for everyone that crossed his path. You just had to see it.  
  
"Ready to go?" Hige asked glancing at Kiba. Toboe stood beside Hige still shaking a little bit from the river. If Tsume were here, he probley wouldn't be as shaking as much knowing Tsume would want him to act at least a little more tough.  
  
Kiba nodded and began walking through the dense forest. He could smell the city limits behind himself. But he knew humans weren't as smart. They would think that the wolves would just come right back in the city walking in broad daylight. They would think that the wolves would just use a path or walk around the city to get in. But it was much more complicated then that. They would find a way to get in and use it against the humans. They still had to worry about the other hunters though. Some were in the city and some were out. They had that one disadvantage used against them. But truthfully, Kiba didn't know how he was going to get into the city. He would just figure it out when the time came closer.  
  
From behind him, he could hear both Hige and Toboe trip over little vines and bushes that stood in their way. Of course, they were city boys. Not used to this kind of a climate only to the city with wooden floors and streets. Out here in the wild you were used to it all.  
  
"Couldn't you have taken a different pack Kiba?" Hige asked as he untangled a vine from his foot. This really wasn't his day. From being punched in the face, to the pack being almost being caught, almost drowning, and now this. What next?  
  
"You want to get Tsume with out being caught right?" He could hear Hige mumble something in a response and continued on.  
  
"I hate being in this kind of a forest." Toboe mumbled as he made a large step over a log laying in his pack. He knew this was the only advantage in getting Tsume, but did it have to be this rough? Looking to Hige, he could tell he was mildly frustrated too. Poor Hige though. His pack had turned against him over making one lousy friend, and now he was risking his life to bring the one back who had thrown him out. Now to come and think about it, Kiba hadn't done anything to stop Tsume. He was sore at Hige too even though he was still letting Hige come along.  
  
Kiba stopped and looked up to the trees. His face grew mildly intense with either fear or shock, but he wasn't happy about something. Hige noticed and looked up to the trees also. He grew confused after a while and looked back at Kiba who still had the same look. Toboe became frightened and started to grow nervous as he fidgeted around.  
  
"Kiba, what is it?" Hige asked.  
  
Kiba looked at Hige with a deep feared look before answering, "We're not alone. Sniff the air." Hige sniffed the air but still couldn't sense anything. "Nothing right?" Hige nodded and continued to look at Kiba. Kiba pointed with his head up to the trees for Hige to look. It took a minute, but within the trees, he could see a few things moving around. Hunters.  
  
They had used a disguise as some sort so that they couldn't be sniffed out. Hige grew intensely terrified, as he realized they were trapped. Kiba looked back at Hige and then whispered, "On my word, run as fast as you can on my lead and try desperately not to trip over anything. Once they have us trapped, it's all over. We won't see Paradise." Hige and Toboe nodded and waited for Kiba to command them.  
  
They all began walking in their normal pace not looking anywhere around them. Kiba remained looking ahead as Hige and Toboe looked at Kiba. Everything seemed to play in slow motion. Every step they took seemed to echo in the distance. All you could hear were the sounds of footsteps and the muffled cough of a hunter in the trees. Kiba looked back to his pack then mouthed the word, 'Now.' Still with everything in slow motion, Hige, Kiba and Toboe began a slow jog as they were gaining their pace. Then as if someone had turned on a switch, everything went back to normal movement.  
  
They all ran through the forest using all the wolf instinct they had left in them. Dodging trees, jumping over logs, going under branches and even keeping their eye ahead of themselves. They could hear the hunter's loud yells as their targets were escaping in the trees. They could also hear some of the hunters running in the forest trying to keep up with their targets. They were definitely in a deep trap that they would have to push themselves out of.  
  
Things were going all too well when just as if someone had planned this out, Toboe tripped over his feet and went plummeting to the earth floor. Hige being behind him, almost tripped over him but instead managed to halt to a stop. Now seeing tons of men coming from everywhere, he hurried up and tried to help Toboe up who was intensifying scared.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a hunter advance on them as he ran towards them. Hige was about to lunge at the man when out of nowhere, Kiba stormed next to him and sliced his hand across the guy's chest. The man took one glance at Hige and Toboe again, then fell to the earth's floor UN moving. It gave Hige a little more time as he helped Toboe to his feet as they began running again. Kiba ran in the front again leading them in almost zigzagged paths as they ran in the forest. The city's limits were being smelled strongly once again.  
  
Hige and Toboe were both starting to think it was all over. They would never see Paradise or Tsume ever again. Just as if on cue, Kiba made a sharp turn towards the city. He then ran up to a side of a hill that lay before them and lifted a bunch of bushes. Below them was a tunnel leading somewhere to the city. "Go on!" Kiba encouraged everyone. Hige jumped in first quickly followed by Toboe then Kiba. Kiba put the bushes back in place and they all begun traveling one again.  
  
After running through the tunnel after a few yards, Hige stopped to catch his breath and looked at Kiba. "How did you know about the tunnel?" He asked.  
  
"You don't think I spent my entire afternoon looking for nothing but meat do you? This leads to the market of the city where I found it. I knew we would need a tunnel of some sort to enter or leave the city and this is how I found it."  
  
Toboe remained close to Kiba as they walked through the darkness listening to any noise near them. After awhile of walking they could start to hear distant laughing and giggling of children in the market as they ran around. "Almost their." Kiba breathed as they entered the city.  
  
The three wolves entered the city walking slowly listening to all the commotion of the people around them. They were trying to listen of any of the hunters/soldiers were near them. As the tunnel started to clear of darkness, they came from behind a building and entered the back part of town.  
  
Kiba sniffed the air trying to find any hint of Tsume in the area. "We'll have to find another place to stay."  
  
Hige sighed then said, "Kiba. Please, you have to trust me just this once. Konis can help us. He doesn't know we're wolves or anything. He wouldn't betray us like any other human. He's my friend like you are and you know I don't pick out people who would backstab me for a friend. Please." Kiba looked away from Hige not saying a word. He knew Hige was right in some ways. But trusting this Konis could cost their lives.  
  
"Okay Hige. But he won't know about us being who we really are." Hige smiled and nodded knowing Kiba was sort of okay about Konis now. "Where's Konis?"  
  
Okay here we are! I hope you had fun reading this chapter. I can't wait to write the next one though. You'll see why. Well review me on what you think so far! 


	4. Home

Sorry this chap is really sort but it's meant to be like that and you'll see why. But anyways, I love all the great reviews I'm getting so far! They all make me want to write so much more and that's why I'm updating.  
  
I haven't been doing much this summer accept writing a little more each day. I already started another story I will post once this is finished. Oh, this isn't the last chapter if I just scared you or something. Still more to come and all. And as a hint for this chapter, think back to the beginning when Konis was talking to Hige. I can't tell you about what or it will give this chapter away completely but well, read on!  
  
Real quick, I'm already on the next chapter. I hope you all like this story so far. I've been working on this chapter for about a week or so. I had it done in about a day but I wasn't ready to post it quite yet. There was something missing from it. Finally I was reading through it and figured it out. Tell me what you think I need to work on though. And don't worry it won't insult me because I want to become a better writer and one way is for other people to tell me what I'm doing wrong and right. So thanks! If you don't know I don't mind and if you do thank you so much! I accept any kind of review so don't worry at all.  
  
(())  
  
I walked around the camp slowly not paying attention to the crying men from their bloody wounds. I didn't want to listen to this anymore. This isn't how it was supposed to be. It was meant to be a quick and fast sweep. Instead, we lost some men, had some wounded, and only got one of them. The other three escaped. I don't know where they were though. When we got there, there was only three. The two got away with only one left.  
  
Damn, that wolf cost the lives of many men. Some my friends, others I had seen here and there, and others, I never knew. He's a strong wolf I have to admit though. I could kill him though. I can hear him growling through out the camp. Hope his pack doesn't hear him. But we are well hidden in this forest. And we got tons of men surrounding the area. If they come even miles near here, they'll be captured within minutes. If I see them though, I'll kill them all.  
  
Looking to the ground, I can see tons of men lying in their beds around here. One section are wounded men and the others are healthy. Sighing, I walked over to my bed in the healthy section. Sitting down, I looked to the man next to me.  
  
"Hey," I said. I haven't seen him for days. Him and me had been put by eachother since the beginning of this wolf tirade. At first we would go out to hunt the wolves together, then there was a shortage of men and we got separated. Now we would only see eachother about once a week.  
  
He looked at me then smiled. "Hey Shnown! How has things been?" He seemed to be tired even though he was exited to see me. He had bags under his eyes and he could only smile for a few seconds before having to rest his cheeks.  
  
"Nothing too bad. What about you?"  
  
"Same here. Nothing much happening."  
  
I sighed. We've been friends for what seems forever. Though we did have our differences. He never liked the style of clothes I wore and I too didn't like his style. He wore all the fancy crap while I wore nothing but what animal skin I could pick up anywhere. Now we're wearing the same uniform. Completely greenish brown. Thinking about our uniform reminded me of those wolves we've been hunting for the past few weeks. "Hear anything about those wolves lately?"  
  
He looked at me and frowned. "Well, I heard that they were by the river today. We almost had them then they disappeared. Some say they went back in the city and others say they vanished. I'm not sure where they went though." He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes. He continued talking even though he looked like he was asleep. "We caught one though. He's sure a feisty one. Can't get near him without him snapping at you."  
  
"They won't last in the city." I smiled. "Our soldiers could hunt them out and run them down easily. They wouldn't last." I can still remember the first time I shot a wolf. It was just standing there looking at me. I felt the anger rise up in me as it looked me in the eye. Raising my gun to my eye, I pointed at it, and then I shot it. Not once but three times. I then looked beside me and saw a crying and screaming boy. I could never forget that picture. The wolf wasn't his but he never liked to see violence.  
  
The little boy ran over to the wolf and kneeled down beside it. He told me he was still alive. The little boy cuddled up to the wolf even though it was bloody all over. With the boy still by it, I shot it again and ended its life right then and there. That boy still has never forgiven me for it. I see him now and then at the city. He hates me for it.  
  
I've been away from the city for ages. I haven't been back for about 4 months now. It doesn't seem that long but when it's home you're away from, it's forever. Sighing, I looked over to the sergeant's tent. I guess I could maybe convince him to let me got home. I stood up and stretched. I saw all the other soldiers glance at me then went back to whatever they were doing. I started my steady walk over to the tent and stood for a minute collecting all my thoughts of what I was going to say.  
  
"Sergeant?" I asked with a dark and low voice. I heard footsteps walk over and a hand reached out and opened the tent door. I couldn't see his face from the darkness inside but I could tell it was he. For one, it was his tent, and two the way he never showed his face in sunlight. I never could understand him.  
  
I walked inside and waited for a minute. I could hear his footsteps pace the tent for a second. I wasn't sure how he could see in this darkness but I bet he was used to it. Lived in darkness his whole life. Sad man if you ask me. I was just about to call his name to find out where he was when I saw a match light and a bigger light follow as he lit a candle. He continued to light a few more before he finally blew out the match and looked at me.  
  
"Yes son?" I felt tense on the inside of me. That was all he had to say? He could have asked me that when I was standing outside instead of taking that long minute to re-light the candles. His face was wrinkly and he had a long gray mustache and some whiskers showing he hadn't shaved for a day or so. His hair was a hazy gray and was fluttered all over the place. It looked as though he just got up after a terrible nightmare or something. Clearing my throat, I looked at him standing up tall and then I began to ask my question.  
  
"Sergeant, I have favor to ask of you. I know I haven't been here as long as some of these other soldiers, but I was wondering if you could put my vacation right now instead of later next month. I know it may sound greedy of me but—,"  
  
The Sergeant put his hand infront of his face to stop me from talking any further. "No, it's not greedy or you to ask to visit or see your family. I understand. You may go, on one condition."  
  
I was filled with glee when he heard what the Sergeant had to say. I never knew it would be so easy to get a vacation. But the one condition part made me wonder. "On what condition?"  
  
The Sergeant looked away then back at me. "I know you want to got home to visit family and all that kind of stuff, but I need your help while you're in the city. As you may have heard, those wolves are in that city where you live. Some soldiers are convinced that they vanished, but I'm convinced they're crazy. Now, while those wolves are in that city, they'll be looking out for any man who is wearing your uniform. But without it, you have the advantage." The sergeant coughed once then continued. "While there, look for any kind of hint that those humans you see are wolves. Any hint. And when you locate their location call back here and get some soldiers down there at once. We can't risk loosing them again."  
  
I nodded then added, "And I won't let those dirty wolf ass bastards get away without a fight." I was almost satisfied with what he said then realized something. "What do you mean by those humans you see are wolves?"  
  
I was almost scared by his response. He turned his head away so I could only see a shadow of his face. "You may think I'm crazy, but those wolves aren't just wolves." His voice started to get weak as I desperately tried to listen to what he was saying. I was quite confused at what he was saying. "I believe that those wolves have the appearance of a human. Do you remember the other week when we almost had those wolves caught?" I thought back to that day and nodded. I guess he would see my face somehow because he continued right away. "Before they got in the city I remember a boy with a yellow coat on. Then that boy disappeared and reappeared behind a bush as a wolf. Same goes as the other three. We can't shoot that wolf we caught just yet. We will use him to get the other wolfs but you have to find out where they're staying. Look for any boy with a yellow sweater. It shouldn't be that hard. Then call back here and I'll tell you what to do next. Now don't tell any other soldier this. They'll think I'm crazy or something. Keep it between you and me." I nodded and bowed gracefully to the sergeant then walked towards the door to leave. I was kind of feeling weird about what he had just said. But some part of me knew he was right. Then another part of me didn't believe him.  
  
"Wait, before you go, I have one question. What family are you needing to see?" He started to unlight some of the candles, as the room slowly got darker. I could feel that the only light was the glare from my eyes. "I don't have any family left and I always want to know what kind of family my soldiers have." We both were sort of paused for a second. I guess intrigued about how open he and me were.  
  
I remembered his question and looked to the floor wondering if I should answer the question or not. "I don't have any family except for my little brother, Konis."  
  
(())  
  
WOW! So, this wolf hunter guy is Konis's older brother. What do you have to say about that? Just tell me your thoughts in the review. It's always interesting to hear what you guys think. Oh yeah, review any ideas or what ever you've got. 


	5. Answers

Hey I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so much! I'm also surprised some of you figured it out. But I guess I kind of put it out in the open. I wouldn't have figured it out if my life depended on it. I'm not good at those kinds of things!  
  
WARNING! This chapter contains some ABUSE so don't flame me about that unless you're telling me something about it that sucks or whatever. But I just want you to know so it doesn't come to shock for some readers.  
  
I usually don't post this soon after just adding a chapter but I can't help it because I just want to post so many chapters and get this story done because I'm really exited to write the end!  
  
Well have fun reading this chapter of the story!  
  
(())  
  
Hige walked into the main street of the city glancing at the faces of people trying to see if they were looking at him. It seemed as though the time he stepped into the street people were watching his every step. Like he was sticking out o the crown somehow. He couldn't lock eyes with any people in the street meaning he wasn't being watched. At least by any people he could see.  
  
Listening with his ears sharp, he could slightly very slightly hear a bell ringing in the distances that lead further into the city. Hige looked back and saw Kiba with an angry look on his face. He didn't trust any human what so ever. It didn't matter if it depended on his life or not. He just plainly didn't trust them. Toboe still looked sad about Tsume. Hige never knew if they would find him or not, he didn't even know where he was. But he knew, that he would risk his life to get him back. At least get him back for the sake of Toboe.  
  
Hige still had the feeling he was being watched. Somewhere, someone had his or her eyes on him. And this just wasn't a feeling he had at the top of his mind it was real. Hige searched the top of some building with his eyes, looking for any person. Still, he didn't see anyone. It was really starting to bug him now. He was just about to ask Kiba if he felt it too, but instead he got distracted. Infront of him was Konis and Jaker selling out another deal to a customer. Konis looked bored while Jaker and the customer were laughing loudly.  
  
Konis glanced over to where Hige was and smiled. He received a smile from Hige as he walked over to Konis. Hige glanced back at Toboe and Kiba who both had their eyes on Konis studying him to see if he really was a trusting person or not.  
  
Hige finally reached Konis and stood infront of him with Kiba and Toboe on both sides of him. "Hey what's going on?" Hige asked.  
  
"Uhhh, nothun' much." He glanced over at Jaker who was still laughing loudly about the customer. He shrugged and turned back to Hige. He gave an unsteady glance at Toboe and Kiba then looked back to Hige with a look that he needed answers.  
  
Hige gave a weird look back wondering what he was so unsteady about then realized Toboe and Kiba were here. "Oh, Konis, this is Kiba my older brother and this is Toboe the annoying one I told you about." Hige glanced down at Toboe to see him glaring at him.  
  
Konis gave an ,'oh' look and glanced at Kiba who was giving a sort of angry look at him. He looked at him for a second then decided to ignore him and he looked back at Hige who was still receiving glares from Toboe. "Where's your other brother at?"  
  
Hige looked back to Konis thinking of what to say, "He's... lost." He only got two 'what-the-hell,' looks and one confused look.  
  
"He got lost in this city?" Hige looked at Konis alittle worried about what he was asking. True, someone could get lost in this city but what were the chances of it being Tsume. Hige had explained Tsume as a strong person and all that stuff. But with him being lost in this city made Konis wonder who he really was. Hige just kind of gave Konis a hopeful look as he wondered if he would believe him.  
  
"Off topic," Hige finally said. Hige stepped forward halfway infront of Toboe as he continued what he had to say. "We were all kind of wondering if you could find a place for us to stay. I mean, we don't know the city and you know it, and well, our last home got torched by accident." Hige gave half a smile as he waited for what Konis had to say. "Oh and a place where we're out of sight and a private place. You know, just to teach Tsume a lesson as he tries to find us."  
  
Konis gave him an odd look as he wondered what to say. He sighed a few times still thinking if it was worth it and if he really did know a place where they could stay. After standing still thinking about what to do, Konis finally moved his head in a response and then looked back to Hige. "Yeah, I know a place. Follow me. I'm sure I could get some time from Jaker. Hold on."  
  
With that Konis walked away to Jaker and Hige turned around to Kiba. "Told you he could help us."  
  
"He may have helped us this once but I still don't trust him."  
  
(())  
  
The three wolves and human all walked in a uneven line as Konis lead them to where he claimed he had a place where they could stay. Hige followed Konis with Kiba behind him and Toboe to follow them all. None of them really talked at all accept for a small word 'ow' when one of them tripped on a twig or stone that lay in the dirt path. It actually was a peaceful walk in the suburb part of the city. They still hadn't gone beyond the city limits even though it was mostly shrubs and trees in the area.  
  
Konis kept very quite as he walked through the path. He seemed to be thinking deep about something. He kept to himself not getting near anyone and kept very distant. He never stopped once even when he tripped or stubbed his toe on a rock he never saw. Most of them blended in with the light brown dirt making it hard to see any of them.  
  
Hige felt Kiba's anger around him. He knew he hated humans and every aspect about them. But he had to trust Konis. It depended on their lives. If they stayed in the woods they would surely be caught and if they stayed in the city they would be caught there. But they couldn't just leave. If they did Tsume would be left behind. Possibly even killed. Hige didn't know how Tsume was doing, if he was being tortured or if he escaped. He may even be kept fine and not hurt at all. But no matter what his state was they had to get him back even if it cost their lives. Hige really hoped he wasn't hurt though. He would definitely feel terrible then.  
  
Poor Toboe. He too kept quite. He seemed all fine on the outside and all, but on the inside everyone could tell he was worried sick. He was just trying to be tuff even though Tsume wasn't here. He possibly would even be trying to act tuff for Tsume. So that when he came back everyone could say that Toboe never shed a tear. Well at least when they were around.  
  
Konis finally stopped and kept his eyes on a small little place. He glanced behind himself to make sure everyone was with him. Then he cut off the path and headed through tall grass and thorn bushes. He headed for an area that was surrounded with trees and was all shaded on the inside. If you looked at it you would be afraid to even go near it. You couldn't see inside it so nobody would be sure if it was safe or not.  
  
Konis kept walking towards it that made everyone feel that it wasn't harmed in any way possible. Hige still couldn't make eye contact with Konis whenever he looked back to check on them. Hige was starting to become worried at what made his friend so tense and quite. He wasn't like this back at the city. He only began to be like this when he got on the trail. Possibly he wasn't too sure about being alone with one person he knew and two he didn't way out in the woods. But knowing Konis it would be something serious.  
  
"Here we are. I call this place 'The Grove.' Nobody knows about this place. I used to come here as a little kid." He stopped and swallowed and looked up to the sky. "I visited this place when my parents died. And when my brother got... violent." He looked back to everyone to see a worried look, frightened look and a glare.  
  
Konis continued walking on until he reached the surrounding trees. He squeezed himself through the trees and was followed by everyone else who was doing the same thing. It surely was dense. Kiba and Hige were hoping that the whole place wasn't like this. Toboe just hoped he wouldn't be hurt. But what they saw made them have wide mouths as they stood in awe. The trees and bushed finally stopped and then became fresh green grass. Inside was a huge area with a clear pond and some trees beside it. It was a beautiful place like nobody had ever seen. In the pond were some coy swimming gracefully and every once and a while was a turtle sitting on a rock. "What do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful!" Toboe said with delight. "I've never seen a place so magical." He breathed.  
  
"Yeah," Hige agreed. Everything was perfect. It seemed, as this place was Paradise except for the fact there weren't any flowers. But everything else was perfect. This place was like a giant wonderland nobody had ever seen.  
  
Kiba stood amazed at the sight at what he was looking at. He didn't expect it to be like this. He looked at Konis who had a sad look on his face like something terrible had happened to him and this was his home. Maybe he wasn't such a bad human after all. But, he couldn't be trusted.  
  
"This is where I would go. It seemed as if this place was my only hope to getting away from everyone and everything. When my parents died, this was the place I turned to. I didn't have anyone to turn to. My brother never cared and I never met anyone else. I was alone in the world." He turned with his back facing them. "Well, I better go back home now. Have fun you guys."  
  
Hige turned to Konis. "Konis! I'll come with you." Konis nodded and they both headed out of the trees. After reaching the outside Hige began to talk. "It's a beautiful place. I never imagined it to be like that." Konis only nodded and looked away. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Konis swallowed then started to speak. "My whole entire childhood I lived in fear. My parents were killed when I was young and my brother hated me. I ran away one day after my parents died. My brother also beat me to get his anger out that same day. I ran and ran and just never stopped. I saw that bunch of trees back there and decided I wanted to die in there. Alone. When I walked inside I couldn't believe it. Everything was so beautiful, like my mother. And it had the same protectiveness surrounding it, like my father. It just had the peace I had been looking for all the time, like the life I wanted. But nothing turned out the way I wanted it." Konis looked over to Hige then looked away again. "I don't want to die. I love life. Life is something I never understood until I met you."  
  
"Me? How did I make you understand it?"  
  
"You and your brothers have been traveling your whole life. You're not like a human. Whenever I see you I feel like there is something missing to you that I can't understand. Don't get me wrong when I say this, but there is something more to you that the bare eye can't see. Not even I can see it."  
  
Did he know?! Hige began to worry as he thought about it Konis knew. But he said he couldn't see it. "Yeah but how did that make you understand life?"  
  
"I don't know really. But it gave me the thought that there is more to something even when you can't see it. So I know my life isn't meant to be over yet. I need to keep living and put my past behind me for now and live life. Live life and learn from it." He stopped and sighed, "That's what my parents would tell me. But if I figure out my life it may work out instead of just ruining it. I've heard Jaker say this but he used to say, 'Suicide is a permanent answer for a temporary problem.'"  
  
"I see." Hige said quietly. He didn't really understand too much of what he was saying. But he figured that whatever Konis was saying was more important then he really thought. Konis had wanted to die at a time in his life. Now he didn't because Hige met him. Hige felt somewhat good that he helped someone but at the same time he felt weird. Konis could sense something about him even though he couldn't see it. That was the only reason why he understood life. It was kind of weird, but it made somewhat sense.  
  
For the rest of the walk back to the city, they both didn't talk and didn't make eye contact. Hige still tripped over rocks and stuff but Konis kept his eyes locked on the dirt floor and watched out for anything to trip on. As Hige was walking, he looked up to two birds flying and didn't realize the half buried rock in the path. This time when he tripped he fell to the earth's floor with a loud 'thud!' Konis looked down and smirked. Hige only grumbled and stood up. "If Kiba or Tsume saw that they would bug me about that for the rest of time."  
  
Konis laughed alittle then said, "Kiba looked alittle I don't know, mad about something." Hige picked himself up and looked at Konis thinking of what to say that wouldn't seem like his other bonehead ideas.  
  
"I guess he was alittle tired. He didn't get much sleep and Toboe was crying all night because he was scared. It got really annoying after a while." Hige stopped and wondered if that would pull off the trick of what Konis was wondering. "That or I think his hair is getting to him. I keep telling him he has to do something with it."  
  
Konis smirked once again then said, "Look who's talking. Your hair is all over the place."  
  
"Hey! It's not all over the place... it's just... poofy. Besides, mine looks much better then his."  
  
"I don't know. I'm still trying to debate whether your hair is light red or light brown. It's all too confusing."  
  
Hige knew Konis was cheering up and took his chance to make him happier when he was beginning to be. As quick as he could he rammed his body into Konis and pushed him off the trail and into a ditch. Konis was filled with shock as he went airborne and landed on the ground without a sound. He lay still for a second or so then looked up a laughing Hige. Konis jumped up laughing too and climbed the ditch. Knowing he had to get revenge, he shoved his body into Hige's stomach and they both went flying down the other side of the road and into another ditch.  
  
Both tumbling down the small hill, they rambled on to try and get the other person off. None of them were making progress and they finally came to a stop, which sent Hige off Konis. Hige didn't have time to get up and Konis took his advantage and jumped on Hige to keep him from getting up. Hige struggled as Konis's body weight held him down. He almost wanted to loose the illusion and go to wolf but he knew Konis would be rather freaked out. Keeping the illusion, he pushed Konis off him with all his strength and held him down. Hige grabbed one of Konis's swinging fists but missed the other one, which flew into his face by pure accident. Flying off of Konis, Hige landed next to him and they both paused.  
  
"Sorry Hige!" Konis said jumping up. He hadn't meant to hit him as he did. He meant to push him off but yeah. Hige lay still for a second and stared up to the sky. He heard Konis yell sorry but he was still in shock about being hit. "Hige?"  
  
Looking over to Konis, Hige finally scooted his body up. "It's alright. We'd better get to the city." Well, at least he got Konis happy.  
  
(())  
  
Konis walked inside his house and sighed. It was pitch black on the inside and he couldn't see a thing. Hige and him split up in the city long ago and he just had arrived to his house. The walk was long getting there and back but it was worth it. Plus, it was better then selling hotdogs and stuff.  
  
Walking through the dark house, Konis entered the hallway of the dinning room and leaned on the wall frame. Reaching his hand over to a light switch he flipped it one. "Hello Konis."  
  
Konis jumped up in shock and fell on his back. There at the table sat his older brother looking at him with intense cold eyes. Konis was filled with fear as he looked into those same eyes that ruined his life. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
Shnown chuckled then stood up. "I thought I would come home to see my little brother. Isn't that what you want?" Shnown walked over to Konis and stood infront of him. Konis scooted back until his back touched the wall. "What's wrong Konis?" He chuckled and reached down to help Konis up.  
  
"Get away!" Konis pushed his hand away and tried to get up and run. Shnown was too quick and reached for Konis's neck and shoved him up against the wall. Konis coughed as his brother applied pressure to his throat.  
  
"Now, if you behave I won't hurt you. Agreed?" Konis looked into his brother's eyes and debated what to do. He didn't want to help his brother but at the same time he knew his brother would kill him if he didn't. He was already running out of air and his brother applied more pressure.  
  
"Okay," He coughed.  
  
"Now that's the spirit." Shnown released Konis's neck and watch him fall to the floor chocking to get air. He waited for him to regain himself before he began talking. "Now that you agreed to help me, I need you to tell me something." Konis looked up into his eyes and waited for what he had to say. His brother just like him had brown hair but it wasn't curly. They looked exactly alike except for the height, build and eyes. Konis hated him. Hated him for everything he had ever done. "I saw you with another boy today. Actually three. One was wearing a yellow coat. Do you know what I am saying?"  
  
Konis wasn't sure where he was leading and why he would want to know about Hige, Kiba and Toboe. He was a wolf hunter. Why would he have anything to do with humans? "Yes. But what do you want—,"  
  
"Hold on. It's none of your business to know what I want with them. But tell me, where are they at? I need to know."  
  
Konis looked into his eyes debating weather to trust him or not. He could just want to talk to them, but this was Shnown we are talking about. Shnown has no peace in his life. Everything seemed to be a war to him. Whatever he wanted with them it wouldn't be peace. "Forget it."  
  
"Now wait a minute. I thought we had a deal. You were going to help me." He pushed his hand up to Konis's throat again. Konis knew there was no way out of it now. He couldn't tell him where they were. If he did they surely would be hurt or worse. Shnown meant no good. No matter what, he couldn't tell him. Even if it would take his life away. Choking and coughing, Konis tried desperately to not fall into consciousness. "No wait, this isn't any fun." He released Konis and stepped back.  
  
Konis looked up at his brother to see what was happening. Why would he just let go? Konis started to think that it was all over before he got hit in the fast with his brother's fist. He could see his brother swing to hit him again but Konis hid his face in his arms and felt the pain of plenty more hits come at him again. This really wasn't what he expected when he would get home. Konis waited for what seemed like forever for the hits to finally stop. After they did, his whole body was in pain. He listened to his brother's footsteps walking away meaning he was done with his torment. Konis just lay in the doorway not wanting to move fearing Shnown would come back.  
  
Whatever Shnown wanted with Hige and the others, he wasn't going to get it. And he wasn't going to find out where they were staying, well at least not from his mouth.  
  
(())  
  
Hey that's all for now! Tell me what you think about this chapter. And this isn't so I get more reviews. It's so I can understand what my readers are thinking and what I need to change in my style of writing and what really sucks about my writing. And if you do tell me, don't worry I won't chew you out or whatever, I just want to know so I can hopefully become a better writer. Thanx! 


	6. Like a Friend

Hey ya'll! Thank you so much for the kind reviews I got for the last chapter. They're all so sweet. I felt special. J/J!  
  
I'm really tired right now and at the same time I'm watching Wolf's Rain. I got the Series thingy last night and this is my second time watching it. I always have to watch Wolf's Rain or something while I write about WR. I record it every Saturday so I can rewatch it about 10 times. I watched episode 11 about 15 times because the ending was so sad at the end. You know, the one with Darcia and those lazar thingies. That one was sad.  
  
You may want to have tissues for this chapter. I'm trying to not make it so sad but you might want them if you cry easily. You'll find out why at the end. Well I'd better let you get to the story now!  
  
But thank you so so so so much for the reviews! I love them so much. Sorry if this chapter is alittle, rushed. I just want to get to the end and my brother is getting me pissed of and I keep yelling at him and I keep getting even more pissed.  
  
Tsume glanced around the cage looked at the 10 different soldiers surrounding the cage he was stuck in. One of the soldiers glanced down at him then looked back to the outside. Damn soldiers. Before they had caught Tsume they shot him in the leg to prevent him of attacking any more. No matter how hard he tried to get up and escape, they just kept sending him to the ground. Now he had tons of bruises, cuts and broken bones around him.  
  
Lying still on his side, Tsume listened to every breath that each soldier took as they awaited the commands of the head soldier also known as the leader. Earlier in the day the head soldier had told them to prepare to move into the city. He didn't know what they wanted more in the city beside the wolves but the leader had said that the wolf was needed.  
  
"That wolf sure has tired out since the day before yesterday. He was all riled up but now he's almost as good as dead." The soldier who had said that was looking down at him with pitiful eyes. He didn't belong here. He needed to go back home where he belonged.  
  
Another soldier carrying a gun turned around and looked at him. But this soldier had a different look in his eyes. "Yeah, we should rile it up some. Just to get some action in this place." He took the end of his gun and shoved it in the cage so it punched Tsume's broken and sore ribs. Tsume yelled at first from the unexpected pain but then realized what it was caused from. Lunging at the side of the cage where the soldier was coming from, he growled heavily and tried to attack the gun but only missed as it went out of the cage. Tsume stood on all four of his legs even though his back left one was sore as hell. Growling, he stood his ground and gave the warning to leave him alone.  
  
"Jenel stop it!" The soldier with the pitiful eyes shoved the other soldier away so he couldn't hurt Tsume anymore. "Leave him alone. He never did anything to you."  
  
Jenel looked at him alittle surprised then started laughing. "He hasn't done anything to me but he did do something to our other soldiers who lay dead because of him! Besides, it shouldn't matter what I do to him. He doesn't belong to you."  
  
"And he's not yours to torment either!" With that both of the soldiers remained quite as they continued waiting for further orders. Tsume relaxed alittle and fell back to the ground. He barely had any energy left. If he survived today he surely wouldn't survive tomorrow. Almost wishing they would kill him, he thought back to when they had first caught him. It had all gone by so fast.  
  
Most of his energy had been wiped out by attacking Hige, then Hige left the place and he settled back down. The next hour or so everyone kept quite. Kiba said he got a feeling something wasn't right and he could smell a stench in the air. He said he would be back and he left the area for what seemed like forever. The next minute had gone by so fast; soldiers swarmed the building coming from everywhere and started shooting from different angles. Toboe managed to get out when Tsume made him run on telling him to find Kiba. He turned around and lunged at a few soldiers attacking them and killing them. All he saw for a few seconds or so was blood. It was everywhere. He knew he killed tons of men there. He was about to go after another one when he felt a sharp and painful sting in his leg. Falling to the ground he tried to get back up but was ambushed by tons of them who were hitting them with their guns until he finally passed out. Now he woke up here with tons of wounds.  
  
Wondering where everyone was, he suspected they were going after Paradise again. But he also figured Toboe wouldn't let them leave without Tsume. He didn't even know if Hige was with them. He could still be out there wondering the street with his new human friend Konis. This was what happened when human knew who you were. This was most likely Konis's doing. He told them where they were staying and made them feel okay while he fed them meat and made Hige believe him as a friend. Then he betrayed him while he was acting as a friend.  
  
Tsume sighed and looked back to the soldiers. He could smell someone knew they were coming to the area. He smelled again and recognized the scent as the leader from earlier that day. Lifting his head up he saw the leader walking over to the area where he was. He had a nervous look as he glanced down to Tsume. He knew that if Tsume were to get loose he could tear him apart within seconds. That was why so many soldiers were told to surround the area. If it weren't for all the locks on his cage, he would have been free by now.  
  
"What is it?" A soldier asked.  
  
"We're heading out into the city."  
  
Great.  
  
(())  
  
Something just didn't seem right. There was just something that was wrong. Hige walked along the streets searching for the explanation. All last night he had felt like this and all this morning he had. He sensed something. He wasn't sure what it really was but he knew it was something.  
  
He looked from left to right and back again to try and see anything that stuck out. Nothing. Everything looked normal from his point of view. The buildings were all held together and all the people were walking and talking normal. He didn't get sleep all night as he lay there trying to think of anything that wouldn't be right. Kiba and Toboe never sensed it for they slept peacefully under a giant oak tree. Hige though wandered all around the Grove trying to think. After a while his body grew tired and he fell down by the pond and lay there.  
  
A sad feeling was inside him as he tried to think of anything that wouldn't be right. Maybe they had killed Tsume and he sensed it. Maybe, but whatever it was he felt an intense sadness within him.  
  
Deciding it would be best; he headed in the direction where Konis usually was selling hotdogs and stuff. Hurrying up, he maneuvered through the crowds of people trying not to hit anyone. He could hear that bell of it. Man that thing was annoying. What was the use of it anyways? He could smell the meat getting closer and closer. If it weren't for him feeling so immensely sad, he would have been starving by now.  
  
He could see Konis's back by now and Jaker's face as he handed Konis another box of meet. Jaker too, looked alittle sad. Reaching Konis, Hige came up from behind him and stared at his back for a second. His sadness greatened as Konis turned around to look at him.  
  
"What do you want Hige?" Hige was alittle astonished at what Konis had asked. He usually was always so upright and happy. Today he just looked tired, sad and in pain. "Konis?" He also had bruises on his face and his right cheek was swelled up. It looked as though he fell down a hill, got tramped by a stampede of cattle, attacked by a wild animal, then repeated the process all over again.  
  
"Oh my face? Nothing to worry about. Just got in a little fight is all." He turned with his back towards Hige once again obviously not wanting to talk to him. He seemed like there was something with him that he didn't want to mention at all. He looked as though he didn't care about anyone or anything. It was starting to worry Hige.  
  
"You look terrible." Hige said. Well it was a start. He had to get Konis to say something. Figuring Konis would just ask 'why' he waited for the answer but didn't get the one he was expecting.  
  
"Yeah well you don't look so hot yourself. You look tired and hazy." Hige grumbled.  
  
"What's the matter with you and who did you get in a fight with?" He was demanding an answer by now if it meant to throw him over a side of a cliff. He would do anything to get him to talk about what happened.  
  
Konis looked at Jaker then asked, "Can I have a quick minute real fast?" Jaker turned to him and nodded. Konis then set the box of meet on the ground and walked by Hige motioning for him to follow. Hige felt alittle weird but followed anyways. Konis lead him to an alley where there wasn't any noise and commotion.  
  
"Seriously Konis what has gotten into you?!"  
  
Konis looked at Hige with a heavily sad look on his face. "Hige, you have to listen to me. You need to get out of this city now."  
  
Hige looked at him alittle weird. "Now your all nice and worried? But why should I leave? I'm going to leave anyways. Me and my brothers just have to wait for those soldiers to let us leave."  
  
"That's the point. My brother, you know the one I told you about a while back?" Hige nodded and waited for what he had to say next. "My brother, he's a soldier. He works for the same people who are keeping everyone in the city. He thinks you're a wolf."  
  
Hige gasped and looked at Konis with a terrified look. He look altered as he realized what Konis was saying. "Wait a minute! Why should I leave the city? I'm not a wolf and he can't prove that!"  
  
"You don't get it! My brother doesn't care if you're a human or an animal. If he thinks you're a wolf he'll kill you! I don't want to see you get hurt so you must leave."  
  
"I don't care! I'm staying here if he likes it or not. I'm not going to let some soldier decide where I live just because he thinks I'm something else. I'm not going to let my life get run by someone else so easily!"  
  
"Hige you have to understand. My brother was at the house last night. He kicked my ass because I wouldn't tell him where you lived. I didn't want to see you get hurt."  
  
"You're just like every other human! You don't want to help me! You just want me to leave so you don't have to suffer me getting killed. It's all about you isn't it?" Hige wouldn't let Konis say anything else and turned around and ran out of the alley headed back to the Grove. He didn't care what Konis had to say or not. He didn't want to believe him. This couldn't be the end to the friendship they had created. He wouldn't leave just like that. He could withstand any person who tried to kill him. He felt really sorry for Konis about him getting beat up by his brother just so his older brother wouldn't know where he was, but he wouldn't let his life he run by a human.  
  
Hige ran along the trail at full speed not looking back or to the side. He just wanted to get back to the Grove. He knew Konis was right about what he was saying. Deciding what to do, Hige considered Konis right and decided it would be best to leave. They just had to get Tsume back. Hige could see the sight of the trees in sight and knew this would be the last time he would probley see it. If it weren't for the tears welling up in his eyes and his nose getting runny, he would have been able to smell the scent of the trap that lay ahead of him.  
  
Hige finally slowed to a walk as he continued to the Grove. He had to warn Kiba and Toboe. They had to all find Tsume today because he didn't think they would have another chance at it. The tears started coming in his eyes, as he knew he would never see Konis again. Ever. He was leaving to Paradise and he would never come back to this city no matter what.  
  
He entered the tree area and struggled to get through them. Entering the large peaceful area, he saw Toboe chasing birds and Kiba sleeping by the pond where small fished jumped up in the air to catch bugs then fell back in. Walking over to Kiba, Hige poked him a few times to wake him up from his deep slumber.  
  
"Kiba get up." Kiba opened his eyes and looked up at Hige and growled slightly. "Well you've slept all day and night. You can't be that tired."  
  
"What do you want?" Kiba sat up and glared at Hige who had a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hige hesitated on telling him what was really on his mind. He didn't want to face the fact or say it. "Kiba, we have to find Tsume today. When we do, no matter what the risk is we have to get out of the city."  
  
Kiba looked at him confused. He wasn't sure what he was talking about. Wouldn't he want to stay because of Konis? "Why? We'll leave when we feel like it. But those soldiers are all over the place. It should only be about another week before they finally give up on trying to find us."  
  
"This one person is after us and if we don't leave he will find us. We don't have a week. I don't even think we have a day! Don't underestimate him. Someone was telling me today of how dangerous he is. We have to get out of here before he hurts us or worse." Hige got up without looking at Kiba and walked over to Toboe and told him about leaving. Kiba still didn't understand about what he was saying but knew he was right. He wouldn't want to ditch a really good friend just for nothing. Even though it meant their life, he would at least risk his to be with the friend. Unless he was a human though. In that case he would ditch him easily.  
  
Kiba stood up and walked over to Hige and Toboe who were both discussing the matter. Toboe didn't seem to get the idea why they were leaving but had a feeling he was serious.  
  
"We'd better hurry and find him. We don't have much time." Hige said as he sniffed the air. As if one time, he caught a slight scent of Tsume and started running towards it. "He's near here! Come on." Kiba and Toboe ran behind him as he led them out of the trees and into a tall-grassed area. They ran for a bit dodging sticks in the earth. Finally they entered an area with tall shrubs and found Tsume inside tied up at his feet and ankles. What were the chances of him all of a sudden appearing at this moment? Odd, it seemed kind of weird and out of place.  
  
"Tsume!" Toboe yelled and ran over to him. He pulled the ropes off his wrists and watched as he removed the rope from his ankles.  
  
"Why the hell did you come here?" Tsume asked looking at Hige and Kiba.  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"Get away from here before--," he couldn't even finish his sentence before tons of soldiers came in the area out of nowhere. One, that looked almost like Konis, started throwing a laughing fit as he saw the shocked look on their faces.  
  
"You thought you could leave the city so easily did you?"  
  
Kiba and Hige growled at him and stood still judging what he was going to do next. "Finally I caught my wolves."  
  
"Your wolves? How could we belong to you?" Hige asked while he stepped aside from some soldiers closing around him.  
  
"Hold off!" The soldiers who were surrounding him drew back and waited for further command. "You will belong to me by the time I get you caught. Once I catch you, you're mine for good and theirs no stopping that."  
  
Hige growled then said, "You look like someone I know. Who are you?"  
  
Shnown chuckled then said, "Oh you must be thinking of Konis right? Yes, I'm Konis's older brother Shnown. He wouldn't tell me who you were and where you were so I tried to force it out of him. It shocked me how much more abuse he could handle."  
  
Hige grew angry as he listened to what he said. "How could you do that?" He watched as Shnown gave him a confused look then continued. "How could you hurt your own brother? One you are supposed to protect and care for all your life. How could you do that to my friend?"  
  
Kiba and Tsume watched in shock as they realized that Konis never would tell him about them. They both almost felt sorry for him. No person should live like that. No person should have to live with a person like their sibling hurting them everyday. Nobody should be sentenced to something like that. Not even a human.  
  
"Boys, get those three and leave this one to me. He seems like the challenge I've been waiting for." He looked at Hige while tons of soldiers rushed in on Kiba, Toboe and Tsume as they held some kind of dart gun at them. Hige watched in horror as tons of darts flew at them and hit them all in the neck making them Kiba to the ground while Tsume and Toboe just fell back from already being seated on the floor. He half expected a dart or two to fly at him but found himself alone.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He screamed at Shnown who stood snickering.  
  
"We gave them a tiny dart that should paralyze them for about 10 minutes. They're aware of everything around them, but they can't move. It gives us all enough time to tie them all down and shove them in some of our best quality cages. You should all like them fine." He moved forward towards Hige then said, "Now it's time for me to take care of you."  
  
After Tsume, Kiba and Toboe were all tied up, they were all shoved inside on giant cage with all facing Hige and with their eyes pleading for him to get out of the way as Shnown came after him with a gun.  
  
Hige watched closely as Shnown pointed the gun at him. He studied every movement of Shnown. He waited for him to fire the aimed gun that faced him. He heard it before he could feel the instinct to move. The sound of a great explosion then the feeling to move. He put all of the energy he had into him and jumped to the left. The bullet only grazed his leg as he fell to earth's floor from all the pain.  
  
Shnown laughed as he watched Hige cringe from all the pain flowing through him. He watched and laughed from the pain he was watching. Though he saw Hige as a human, he knew he was a wolf. He knew a wolf just by looking at them. He was cast under a spell of some sort. Everyone was.  
  
"You going to give up so soon?" He asked as Hige remained on the floor.  
  
Hige gave him a sharp glare and sat up. With all his might he forced himself to stand up. He wasn't going to let this human control him like he did to his friend. He stood up on his legs with his back slouched so he looked like some caveman. Shnown smiled then raised the gun to his eye and aimed it at Hige. This time he wanted to kill him. He aimed it at his head that was at a regular person's chest level. Hige looked away knowing this was it. It wasn't worth the struggle. He knew in the end Shnown would get him.  
  
Hige waited for the bullet to hit him. He saw Shnown out of the corner of his eye get ready to pull the trigger. He almost could hear Toboe, Kiba and Tsume's screaming voices for him to move. He didn't care. These were his final moments.  
  
"NO!!!" Hige's eyes shot open as that voice rang through his head. He looked at Shnown and then realized Konis stood in his way as the shot rang through the air and hit Konis right in his chest. Hige stopped breathing as he realized what had just happened. Konis, just saved his life.  
  
Konis fell to the floor as his knees buckled from under him. "Konis," Hige breathed. Konis lay on his stomach not breathing but gasping for air. Hige knelt by Konis and moved him on his back so that their eyes could meet for one last time as Konis took his very last breaths. "Konis, why did you do that?" Hige choked as the tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"I just saved your life. You have y-your little brother. T-t-t-take care of him like a-an ol-der brother w-w-would."  
  
Hige choked up a major sob and put his hand on Konis's bullet wound that pierced through his lung. Konis looked down to Hige's hand and coughed up a sob himself. "I don't want to die." He closed his eyes tight and cried silently.  
  
Hige watched him and decided that since Konis was his friend, he would tell him anything. "Konis, open your eyes. I have to show you something."  
  
Konis opened his teary eyes and watched as Hige let go of his illusion and showed his true nature as a wolf. "Hige?" Konis asked. Hige whined and brought his head down to Konis's cheek. He whimpered as Konis reached his arms around Hige's wolf neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," he whispered so only Hige could hear him. Hige laid next to Konis and put his head on Konis's wound to try and stop it from bleeding. The blood from Konis washed around Hige as Konis's life slowly faded away into darkness. Hige whined and cried a shallow and sad wolf song, as he wanted Konis to live. If he could, he would have let Konis live and him die. It just wasn't right.  
  
He slowly felt Konis's arms loosen and the sound of his heart stop. Hige picked his head up and looked down to his face to see his eyes closed. He had finally passed on. Hige sat up with the blood on his wolf chin and lifted his head in the air and gave a dark lonely a mournful howl to anyone around him. Shnown stood by himself alittle shocked he killed his brother. He didn't want to believe it though. The wolf did it! If it weren't for the wolf meeting his brother it wouldn't have happened. Shnown smiled and raised the gun to his eye and aimed it at Hige who had his back to him.  
  
If it weren't for some voice inside Hige's head, he wouldn't have known about Shnown. He whirled his body around and charged Shnown who still had that sly grin on his face. Hige's mouth fit around Shnown's neck and squeezed down. Shnown fell to the floor with Hige still on him and finally closed his eyes forever.  
  
After Hige knew he was dead, he looked at the remaining solders around him and charged at them too. He didn't want any of them to live. They all needed to die. One by one, he killed each of them out of all the revenge he ever wanted. He felt guilty for each life he took, but he did it anyways. Some ran before he could even kill them, but he killed the ones he could. He did if for Konis. He could hear Konis yelling for him to stop, but his jaws just kept finding another throat. After he finally killed the last man, he was covered in blood. Looking over to where the cage was, he limped over to it and picked at the locks. Finally he opened it up and each of the wolves slowly crawled out as the dart began to wear out.  
  
Kiba stood up on his shaky wolf legs and looked Hige in the eye. 'Hige, I'm so sorry.' He whined as he looked at Konis's body. Walking over to Konis's body and stumbling here and there, he sat next to him and howled just as Hige had done before. He was soon joined by Hige, Toboe and Tsume as they all cried over his death. Yes it was a human, but Kiba accepted the fact that he was Hige's friend. And if it were Hige's friend it would also be his. All Konis wanted to do was to protect Hige. Not kill him. Just like any friend would want to do. Protect their friends.  
  
(())  
  
Konis- "I died? Why me?"  
  
Hige- "The author is crazy."  
  
Author- "Hey! And I might still need you for the next chapter Konis. You'll be here and there as a spirit I guess."  
  
Konis- "Oh yeah! See she loves me so much because I'm cute."  
  
Hige- "No, I'm the cute one!"  
  
Tsume- "No, I'M THE CU---,"  
  
Author, Kiba, Toboe, Hige, Konis- "......"  
  
Author- "Anyways... lets read the script."  
  
Toboe- "You changed it again?"  
  
Author- "Tsume is starting to act weird so I think we should kill him"  
  
Tsume- "I can't die!"  
  
Author- "Joking!"  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter. It was rushed wasn't it? Tell me, tell me! I want to know if it was rushed because I think it was. I'm not good at writing those kinds of chapters. Sorry if it was too sad. It was a tearjerker for me.  
  
Kiba- smiles and holds a 'REVIEW' sign  
  
Hige- "THE AUTHOR IS CRAZY!!!"  
  
Author- uses his head as an elbow rest "A heh, just review me. Don't listen to him. But I won't make you, I'll just stalk you if you don't. I already am stalking one person for them to continue (you know who you are). She's my stalkee!" 


End file.
